


A Duet for Two Voices

by SylvanWitch



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of poems exploring the relationship between Teyla and Elizabeth.  And there are some naughty bits, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weft

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written for Roitelet. The prompt words and pairing were at her request.

To me, she says, "Watch the warp and weft, the way it weaves,"  
but all I see are her hands,  
sliding across the silken strands  
as through my hair.  
She says, "Watch the space between stick and strike,"  
but instead I watch  
her hips, shifting just so,  
quick and sure,  
as when she is above me,  
driving between my thighs  
with sure strokes.  
She says, "Watch the stars as they cross the sky,"  
but it is her eyes I watch,  
the light reflected from distant fires,  
as they darken with knowing  
and I close my own.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



	2. Viscous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of poems exploring the relationship between Teyla and Elizabeth. And there are some naughty bits, too.

Onward: Viscous

It is a thick and viscous fluid I drink,  
coating my tongue.  
She laughs at my expression,  
and I think, "What have I done?"  
The taste of her is still on my lips,  
heavy like wine,  
And I take from her in nipping sips  
as she opens: mine.  
Some say a woman is a flower,  
but I say no.  
Here at the altar of our power,  
here where we flow,  
we are far more than simple petals  
that enfold the fruit.  
What we have is what settles  
nations, rests dispute,  
Calls the men to arms and rallies  
every soldier true.  
Here in her richest valley,  
I taste rue,  
the bitter herb of sorrow,  
mingled with bliss  
in the promise of tomorrow,  
our most intimate kiss.


	3. Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teyla's dialogue is in italics.

Spiral  
A Dialogue

 

_It is like this:_

_first, a spiral of stars_

_then the joining and_

_finally,_

_creation as we know it._

_The good mother comes out of the_

_sky_

_and lays across the void._

_Her breaking water makes the oceans_

_and to the cry of tides_

_is joined our cry._

_She rocks us to sleep_

_at her breast_

_and we are filled with the wisdom_

_only women hold_

_about pain_

_and its great gifts_

_about sacrifice_

_and love_

_which are not two things but one._

_Look to the stars_

_for your first birth_

_to the waters for your second_

_and to yourself for the Mother of all._

 

 

We say

long ago the stars broke open

and planets were formed

around gas giants that threw their heat

like a blanket.

Scattered among them was

man,

who built cities

and killed...

and said that it was good.

 

_And where were the women?_

 

Silent...

 

_And when were you given voice?_

 

We took it from the mouth

of the one god.

 

_And what did you say when you took back your tongues?_

 

We screamed.

 

_And did they hear you?_

 

Not until we whispered.

 

_And what did you whisper?_

 

We are filled with the wisdom

only women hold.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>


	4. Smitten:  Coils

The earth coils through her as she walks;

it's the only way that gravity can hold her.

Otherwise, she'd float away,

back to the sky-mother,

whose stories she tells around the fire at night.

I imagine

invisible vines

lacing around her heels.

They are green and gentle.

They build,

and do not bind.

The air around her moves away,

like a parting crowd of

worshippers

amongst whom walks their

goddess.

This must be so,

for when she passes me,

my breath follows her,

and I am weightless in her wake.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



	5. Diurnal:  Silvery

In the morning, she smells like tea,

and I want to drink her skin,

sun-flushed and touching-warm.

By mid-day she is musky,

heavy vegetation after hot rain,

lush,

and I want to lick the moisture from her lips,

suck the skin where her pulse leaps,

wet myself in her sweat.

At evening she is cinnamon and

cerulean where the shadows take her,

cool like dark water.

I want to swim in her.

In the night,

silvery skin slides like

moon-capped waves

against me,

and I surrender,

sink

smile.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



	6. Orbital:  Companion

We are companion stars,

bound in orbit around this secret love.

I watch her dazzling tail

but cannot dance it.

Distanced by division,

eclipsed by hypocrisy,

gravity pulls us closer

until we burn.

When we explode

into fragments of ourselves,

before the hole we have left

can gape and maw,

we teeter in peace there,

in perfect balance,

and rejoice in our immolation.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



	7. Eating:  Incises

With her swift little teeth she incises the fruit,

and my juice runs down her chin.

Her laughter tastes of me.

With her deft little hands she slices meat,

and I bleed into her open mouth.

Her tongue is hot on mine.

With her tight little tongue she licks the cream,

and I cry onto her swollen lips.

Her throat swallows my screams.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



	8. AU Finale:  Oblivion

If this be oblivion,

let nothing in.

If we are but scattered dust,

let us blow.

If life gathers loss

let craters be ashes

so hollow means absence of

pain.

Breath is fire,

tears in the desert,

too late for leaving.

Here in the space between

yes

and

will not

lives regret.

Was her hair soft?

Did she taste like cinnamon?

Could she come with my mouth on her belly?

Life means this now:

oblivion ashes

nothing dust

hollow tears.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8772>  



End file.
